livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mau Tangata (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Monk of the Four Winds 1 / Bear Shaman Druid 2 Level: 3 Experience: 3300 XP (Next level at 6000) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Kuldrok, the Slave First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The woods Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 6'3" Weight: 233 lbs. Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: White |-|Appearance= A hulking brute of a man, Mau is covered in the cured trappings of dead animals. It is quite clear he is a man of the forest. White war paint covers his face, and long straggly brown hair grow all over. |-|Demeanor= Gruff is the most pleasant way to describe Mau. He shows no interest in free banter or other sorts of frivolities. He is a fair man; although he isn't so easily able to put his thoughts into eloquent words, he values personal freedom above all us. Mau knows what is fair, and what isn't. |-|Background= Raised as a slave by orcs, Mau was worked physically hard but received no education or opportunity to learn social skills. The orcs kept him alive because of his use for hard labor. He found solace in the teachings of the orc god Kuldrok, craven god of shattered light. It kept him focused as he grew into a man. During the night hours when the orcs would do whatever foul creatures do at night, Mau learned to meditate to keep his mind straight. Out of the blue, he had enough of his servitude and murdered his slave driver and escaped. He ran out into the wilderness, and learned to survive on his own. Mau spent many years in the wild, and through his meditation eventually he became attuned deeply to the forces of nature. Emulating the life-style of bears, he learned to cast spells of the woods, increase his strength, and summon creatures as well. After awhile, he even developed the ability to sprout his own jaws and claws of a bear. The lonesome qualities of life in the wild drove Mau to seek further adventure. Finally gathering enough gravity to enter back into the land of men, Mau enters Venza and the Dunn Wright Inn to see what fortune awaits him. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 19 (+4) | 17 +2 -- -- -- | (13) | DEX 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 7 (-2) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | WIS 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- | (10) | CHA 7 (-2) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: ?? + CON(?)x1 + FC(?) Max -2 Init: +? + Race(?) + Class(?) + Trait(?) + Feat(?) + Familiar(?) BAB: +? Class(?) CMB: +? + STR(?) + Size(?) CMD: ?? + BAB(?) + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) Speed: ?? ft. + Encumbrance(??) + Misc(??) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 10 + Size(0) + DEX(0) + Dodge(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Flat: 10 + Size(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Touch: 10 + Size(0) + DEX(0) + Dodge(0) Fort: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Will: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Name of Melee Weapon= Melee: +? + STR(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Special: |-|Name of Ranged Weapon= Ranged: +? + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description 'Class Features' Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description 'Extra Class Abilities (rogue talents, domains, mercies, hexes, songs, etc.)' Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Spells' Caster Level: ? + Misc(?) Concentration: +? + Stat(?) |-|Cantrips=? Prepared/day, Unlimited Use NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 1=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 2=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 3=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 4=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 5=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 6=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 7=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 8=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 9=?/day + Bonus(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT 'Character Traits' Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) 'Feats' Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) 'Skills' DELETE THIS LINE AFTER YOU PUT IN ZEROS FOR CLASS SKILLS (CS). IF YOU PUT A RANK IN A CS CHANGE THE 0 TO 3. Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Bluff +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Craft +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Diplomacy +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Intimidate +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Perform +0 | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | - ?(WIS) - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Swim +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE